


Making Mischief

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mischief, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala stared at the ship and mentally tsked. These puddlejumpers were an abomination on the eyes, weren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Mischief

Vala stared at the ship and mentally tsked. These puddlejumpers were an abomination on the eyes, weren't they? Still, what with the drone weapons and invisibility shield, she was certain she could find a buyer on the black market, easily. She would simply just have to be certain that she was long gone before the buyer realized only those with a special gene could fly the ship.

Her hands itched a little -- it'd been _far_ too long since she'd had a bit of fun and stolen a ship -- and she clasped them behind her back and assumed an innocent look, one Daniel regarded suspiciously. 

As soon as he glanced away, distracted by a comment from their tour-guide, Vala dropped the innocent expression and sidled out of Daniel's sight. After all, she couldn't have any fun with Daniel constantly being a spoilsport. Plus, judging by the gleam in his eyes, he'd forgotten all about her for the moment. Time to enjoy herself. 

She sauntered behind the puddlejumper, looking at it from another angle and sighing as the view did not improve one bit. Really, the Ancients had lacked style as well as common sense. It was almost depressing, if one thought too long on it. 

Hands on her hips, she eyed the puddlejumper for another moment and wondered if she could wheedle that doctor with the lovely accent into giving her the gene. Probably not, but it could be fun to try. 

"I believe everyone left without you," a voice commented and Vala turned to meet amused but slightly suspicious blue eyes. It was the scientist who'd taken back the tiny -- insignificant, really, in the grand scheme of things -- Ancient tech she'd helped herself to earlier. Wonderful, another spoilsport. 

"Oh?" she said, eyebrow raised. "Well, I wasn't paying much attention anyway." 

"I noticed," he said dryly. Vala tried to remember his name. As though reading her mind, he extended a hand and said, still with the wry tone, "Doctor Zelenka. I, ah, forgot to introduce myself when I was getting back the Ancient tech you'd 'accidentally' taken from my lab." 

She offered him one of her prettier smiles -- he did have a lovely accent, after all, though not _quite_ as nice as the doctor's -- and shook his hand. "Vala Mal Doran." Her smile widened. "Though you've probably already heard of me." 

"Your reputation _has_ preceded you," he admitted, running a hand through his tousled hair and seeming not to notice that the strands actually crackled with static electricity. Perhaps he was used to it. 

Vala felt slightly irritated that she already had a reputation in Atlantis -- no doubt Daniel had _warned_ people about her. Hadn't he heard of a little thing called letting the people on Atlantis learn from experience? 

She tossed her head a little and eyed the puddlejumper. "I don't suppose I could 'accidentally' take one of these home with me," she said thoughtfully and was rewarded by a snort of amusement from Zelenka. 

"No," he said firmly. "Definitely not. For one, stealing a jumper is difficult to do without the gene, and two, it would be fairly, ah, challenging to hide on the _Odyssey_ during your return to Earth." 

Vala pouted for a moment and then eyed Zelenka speculatively. He was interesting enough, after all, and seemed to have a sense of humor, something Daniel oftentimes lacked. Besides, it wasn't as though Daniel was around to tell her hands off the scientist. 

Zelenka blinked at her, and then she watched in delight as a flush began at the base of his throat and spread upwards. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. She allowed a wicked little smile to curve her lips. "So, Doctor Zelenka," she began, letting her voice drop to a low, seductive purr, "what would you say if I--"

"_Vala_." 

Vala silently cursed. Daniel had the worst timing in the universe. She smiled innocently at him, as though she hadn't been in the middle of a seduction. "Yes, Daniel?" 

The look he shot her said he knew exactly what she'd been about to do and that she was in for yet another one of his tedious tirades about 'proper conduct.' "We realized we'd left you behind. You'll want to see the commissary," he said.

Vala mentally sighed. No fun at all. "It was a pleasure," she told Zelenka sweetly, and was rewarded by another confused look and slight flush. She followed after Daniel, letting her hips sway a bit more than strictly necessary, feeling Zelenka's gaze on her as she left the jumper bay. 

After all, they were going to be on Atlantis for several days. Plenty of time for fun.


End file.
